Like Mother Like Daughter
by Heavyreader
Summary: "I will be staying at the Hilton" he informs me. "I want you there by ten." "My dad is not going to let me…" I start. "It will not be in your best interest to make me wait, do you understand mi Tesoro?" "Yes" I whisper. "Yes what?" he growls out. "Yes, master" I answer, he ends the call. That was strike three; I will have a very hard time walking this week. I own nothing but OC's.
1. Thanksgiving

**A lot more narrative then I usually go for, but I wanted to set up the background of the character first so bear with me.**

 **Christina**

"Chrissy mom wants to know if you want to help with dinner" Phoebe says sticking her head into my room.

"Ok I will be down as soon as I unpack this last bag" I tell her hiding my cell phone.

"I saw that" she says coming fully into my room. "Who were you texting?"

"No one" I say innocently. She arches her eyebrow at me. "You can't tell dad."

"Ah" she screams jumping up and down. "I knew it. I told Ava that you couldn't be canceling visits for no reason. You totally have a boy."

"Shhh" I whisper getting up to close my door. "New York is a lot farther than LA it's not that easy to just hop on a flight for the weekend."

"Your little attempt at distracting me just answers my question" she says and I groan inwardly.

"He isn't exactly a boy" I whisper blushing.

"Shut up" she laughs. "How old is he?"

"Twenty-six" I answer reluctantly already knowing her reaction.

"That is a seven year difference" she says shaking her head. "Chrissy he is older than me."

"Only by a year" I argue.

"Daddy will flip if he finds out" she informs me.

"I know" I mumble.

"How does he not already know" she asks and I have to smirk.

"Rodger and I have an understanding" I inform her. "He respects my privacy as long as I don't place myself in any danger."

"Wow I can't get John to wear regular clothes let alone leave my side" she says sulking.

"Well I pay his salary so he kind of has to listen to me" her jaw drops open. "I made it so that the money dad gives him goes directly to a charity."

"Stop trying to distract me" she says shaking her head. "Who is this guy?"

"Giovanni" I say blushing.

"Wait…my fiancés best friend Giovanni?" I nod my head hiding behind my hand. "Oh my goodness, Are you serious? Chrissy you couldn't have started out slow someone your age and awkward not older and experienced" I burst out laughing; she has no idea how right she is.

"Phoebe you were supposed to get her and come back down" Mom says opening my door. No one in my family understands the art of knocking.

"We were coming down now" I say loving the distraction.

"This isn't over" Phoebe whispers in my ear as we go down the stairs. I roll my eyes.

"I saw that" dad says meeting mom at the bottom of the stairs. They share a kiss that I truly feel they shouldn't in front of their children.

"Gross" I say trying to walk past them, but dad grabs me into a bear hug.

"I love having you home" he says kissing my hair.

"I love being home" I say honestly. I hate that I have been away so long, but I can't let him find out about Giovanni, he will freak. I am his baby, I am not supposed to grow up, fall in love, especially not at the age of nineteen, but I couldn't help it. From the moment I met Giovanni I just knew in my heart that he was mine. It was as if God had specifically designed him for me, awkward, quiet, clumsy Christina.

I graduated from high school at fifteen from Seattle Academy of Arts & Sciences and went on to attend The Julliard School. I graduated last May and have stayed in New York for work. I had always kept to myself so I did not have a lot of friends and no one in college wanted to be friends with the weird fifteen year old who had a man in a suit following her around. By the time my age caught up with my peers I was a senior and in a serious relationship with Gio. His friends sort of became my friends and I was okay with that.

"I have been talking to Keith over at the Seattle Orchestra…" he begins as he follows us into the kitchen. I stop listening as soon as I hear Seattle Orchestra. He has been trying to get me to move back home since I decided to attend Julliard. I went out east because I wanted to grow, to become my own person and I knew I could not do that under The Christian Grey's roof.

"Dad" I say patiently pulling my hair up and out of my face. "I like my job."

"I just don't understand how you could like being a receptionist when you are a classically trained pianist" he grumbles.

"I am not a receptionist" I argue for the millionth time. "I am music producer."

"No you are a music producer's assistant" he says challenging me.

"Okay you two, enough" mom says rubbing my back. "Can you please help? Your sister is next to useless." My mom is a saint. She always knows what to say and when to diffuse any familial disputes.

"Hey I am trying" Phoebe grumbles sounding just like our father. "These carrots won't peel right."

"That's because you are holding it wrong" I say washing my hands and then taking the carrot and peeler out of her hands. "Just chop the lettuce for the salad I will do this. Mom, when is everyone getting here?"

"In less than an hour so let's speed this up" she says checking the oven. "Why isn't Marcelo joining us?"

"He is still in New York with Giovanni and Paulo" she says smirking at me. "Giovanni has apparently been on a war path for the past two weeks and they flew out there to see what is going on. Chrissy, weren't you in the UK for the past two weeks?"

"Yes, how was that trip?" mom asks not picking up on Phoebe's innuendo.

"It was good" I say breaking my glaring contest with Phoebe to smile at her. "I was able to learn a lot about making instrumentals and sampling."

"Are they treating you good?" dad asks from his spot at the island cutting cucumbers.

"Yes dad they are treating me good" I say slowly. "I just have to pay my dues and then I will be able to branch out on my own."

"You wouldn't have to pay your dues if you…" he begins.

"Dad we get it she is squandering her talent drop it already" Phoebe says winking her solidarity at me.

"How about you go set the table?" mom suggests shooing dad out of the kitchen. "I am so nervous to be doing this Thanksgiving here" she bids as a topic change.

"It will be perfect mom, just like at Grandma's" I offer. Grandma Grace broke her arm last week and Aunt Mia was stuck at her restaurant all day so it was up to us to do Thanksgiving this year. The doorbell rang and it took me minute to realize that Gail wasn't here to get it. She and Taylor went to her sister's house for the holiday.

"They are early" mom said fussing with her apron.

"It's okay we are ready" I tell her slowly. "As soon as I am done with the carrots and Phoebe finishes doing whatever she is doing with the lettuce the only thing we will have left is the ham and that will be done in twenty."

"Yeah okay" she says taking a deep breathe. "We did it."

"You did it I got her like an hour ago" I laughed pushing her out of the kitchen. I went to the cabinets to get out the 'fancy' plates, as I reached up my sweater raised up and my jeans rode down. I heard a gasp right before my cousin Ava stormed towards me lifting my shirt higher.

"When the hell did you get a tattoo Baby Grey?" Ava asks. I swat her hands away and pull down my shirt.

"Can you be any louder?" I growl.

"Wait you have ink?" Phoebe whisper screams dropping her chopping knife to cross the kitchen. "Show. Me. Now."

Knowing I would not be able to get them to drop this I grabbed their hands and pulled them into the bathroom off the side of the kitchen. I un-buckled my pants and pull down the left hip of my genes to show them the heart made of music notes with a single treble clef in the middle.

"When did you get that?" Phoebe asks in awe.

"Five months ago" I whisper.

"FIVE MONTHS" Phoebe screeches and everything happened so fast. The door opened and on the other side were my mom and my Aunt Kate.

"Whoa nice ink Baby Grey" Aunt Kate said.

"We will talk about that later" mom says pointing at my hip. "Phoebe, go greet you grandparents and take Ava with you. Christina Elizabeth Grey you go upstairs and put on a dress, I saw that earlier when you were peeling carrots if your father sees it he will ruin dinner. Go now."

A series of yes ma'am's rang out as the three of us ran to accomplish our given tasks.

"Shit, shit, shit" I mumble as I ran up the back stairs towards my room. I stripped quickly and grabbed the dress Phoebe brought me earlier; it was a light blue A-line dress with an illusion neckline. I never planned on anyone seeing my tattoo, _Gio is going to be pissed. Speaking of Gio…_ I grab my phone and unlock it only to find multiple missed calls and text message all from him. _Shit._ I open the text messages only to see the 'got here safely text' that I sent him saved to drafts. That is three strikes in less than two hours; I have never messed up this royally.

Scrubbing my hand over my face I sift through my contacts and call Gio.

"Seven hours and forty-three minutes" he growls through the phone.

"I know" I whisper into the receiver.

"What was the agreed upon time?" he questions calmly, _too_ calmly.

"Four- fifteen my time" I answer closing my eyes.

"What time is it now?"

"Nearly six o'clock" I sigh already knowing this won't end well for me. "Gio I meant to send you a text."

"Oh I know I have had those insufferable dots on my screen for over an hour" he says casually. "I am on my way."

"What?" I croak.

"I am on my company's plane now" he explains. "I will land in Seattle in under an hour with Marcelo. He is crashing your dinner."

"If you left New York an hour ago you would not be touching down for another four hour at the very least" I argue confused.

"I left three hours after you did" he grits out. "It took me that long to know I will not make it a whole week without you." He always knows how to weaken my knees.

"I will be staying at the Hilton" he informs me. "I want you there by ten."

"My dad is not going to let me…" I start.

"Marcelo will handle that just be here" he says briskly. "It will not be in your best interest to make me wait, do you understand mi Tesoro?"

"Yes" I whisper.

"Yes what?" he growls out.

"Yes, master" I answer, he ends the call.

That was strike three; _I will have a very hard time walking this week._


	2. Please Me

Guest: Each of the Grey children have a trust fund worth hundreds of millions one security guards salary is nothing to her.

 **Heads up LEMONS**

 **Christina**

I sat in the back of my car and contemplate the last eighty minutes of my life…

"We can take three CPO's just to ensure everyone's safety" he says using three of dad's favorite words. His thick Italian accent reminded me so much of Gio. "Christina suggested that we take two cars just in case she or Ava decides to head out early. We will be staying at my suite at the Hilton."

"I want everyone back here by lunch tomorrow" he says firmly.

"Yes, sir" Marcelo says guiding Ava, Teddy, Phoebe and I out the door.

"Mia sorellina" Marcelo whispers conspiratorially. "I have it on great authority that you will not be with us for long."

"Can you give me a description of his general sense of being?" I ask trying to get any information I can.

"Good luck" is all he says slipping a key card into my palm.

"I am dead" I sigh.

"Yes, you are" he says patting me on the back and pushing me towards the first car. "I wish you luck" he adds closing my door and getting in to the driver's seat. Phoebe rode in the passenger seat while Ava, Teddy and I rode in the back.

"Luck with what?" Teddy asks putting away his phone. He started working at grandpa's law firm the moment he graduated from Harvard law. He, like my sister, embraced his future whole heartedly. He went to Harvard studied business and law then he attended Harvard law school where he graduated with honors. Phoebe too went to Harvard to study law and got her MBA at UW Seattle. They followed every step to the letter and without complaint.

I played the role of perfect daughter for years, but in the end I didn't know who I was. I don't know when I snapped exactly all I know is that one day I was in a crowded auditorium playing a piece my father and instructor told me to, on instrument my father chose for me, in a dress he picked with my hair in the up-do he liked and I was miserable. I was alive, but I wasn't living I actually felt like I was dying.

"Cone of siblings" Phoebe demands, interrupting my chain of thought. Cone of siblings is something she made up when we were younger and she wanted to make sure no one accidentally spilled a secret to our parents. Granted it was mostly me spilling secrets, but I was six and I did not fully understand the meaning of confidences. She waited not so patiently for Teddy and Ava to agree before nodding towards me. I stared at her blankly. "If you don't tell them I will" she threatens.

"Argh" I groan. "I am dating Giovanni."

"Wow" Ava says. "I did not see that coming…is that why you got the G tattoo."

"YOU HAVE A TATTOO?" Teddy yells followed quickly by Phoebe's "YOU GOT A MANS NAME TATTOOED ON YOUR BODY?"

"Yes I have a tattoo and not his name… exactly" I say shrinking into my seat. "It's a G-clef."

"And exactly how long have you known about this?" Phoebe asks Marcelo and he cringes a little.

"Time is a funny thing…" he begins, but reevaluates when he sees her face. "Since the beginning, you are the one who wanted me to introduce them."

"Yes, so that she would know someone in the city not to open the door to their underage romance" she exclaims before swerving in her seat to look at me. "How old were you when you started dating?"

"We did not take our friendship to the next level until my eighteenth birthday" _give or take two months… well take._

"That is over a year" Ava says thoughtfully. "Good for you Baby Grey."

"The G-clef is not used in piano music" Teddy says tilting his head.

"It is in saxophone music" I say slowly. "Which I started playing last year" I add seeing their confused faces.

"I didn't know that" Phoebe complains. "You are keeping things from me."

"I don't know who you have become Baby Grey, but I like it" Ava says all smiles.

"I don't" Teddy says sounding like dad. "What makes you think you it is okay to just…" I stopped listening after that. He could be so much like dad. This was one of the reasons I went east to discover who I was. "Are you listening to me?"

"I don't care what you have to say" I say to him causing everyone in the car to stop and stare at me. "I don't care what you think, and I definitely did not ask for your opinion. I have lived for years for everyone except myself and now that I am finally living for me I don't care how inconvenient or unexpected it is."

"Occhi sulla strada Marcello" I admonish before turning to look out of the window.

"Si sorellina" he says smirking.

Which brings us to the now in the back of my car parked in front of the Hilton. I spent exactly one awkward hour at the club before Marcelo made my excuses and had Roger drive me here at nine fifty on the dot. I try to calm my heart as my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer not a looking at the ID.

"Get out of the car" Giovanni demands.

"How do you know I am here?" I ask whipping my head back and forth looking for him.

"I always know where you are" he says ominously. _That's not creepy…_ "Up. Stairs. Now."

I give Roger a tight lipped nod before exiting the car and walking briskly to the elevator. I inject the key card into the elevator slot and am not surprised when it takes me to the penthouse. I walk slowly to the suite door excited and anxious for our play time. Kalvin, Gio's CPO, opened the door before I could insert the keycard. He reminds me so much of Uncle Taylor with his buzz cut and obvious military background. He is an ex-marine who had a hard time finding work in security due to his head to toe covering of tattoos. Over the past year of getting to know Gio I have become very close to him. He knows about Giovanni and my power exchange relationship and not once has he ever judged us for it.

"He is in the living room waiting for you" he says leaving as I enter. "My room is across the hall with Roger. One of us will come get you when Marcelo calls."

"Ok" I say slowly entering the living room. My heart skips a beat like it always does when I am around Giovanni. I take a deep breathe before trying to still my nerves. Giovanni sits on the couch facing the TV; it looks like he is watching soccer.

"Come" he says not turning around. _How did he know I was here?_ "I always know where you are" he says answering my unanswered question. "I will not ask again."

I rush to stand in front of the couch and kneel beside his feet as I have done multiple times since my eighteenth birthday. I was able to get a full view of him in all his glory. He is wearing dark blue slacks and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I watch as he slowly swirls his signature glass of wine. I look away when he makes eye contact.

"I am disappointed" he says simply. Those three words shatter my heart; there is nothing I want more than to please him. "Was it your intention to displease me?" I bow my head to physically display my shame since he has yet to allow me to speak. "Speak" he orders.

"No, master" I say with my voice quivering with anticipation and emotion. "I am sorry."

"What should I do with you?" he asks widening his legs.

"Punish me as you see fit master" I say honestly. I would gladly take whatever punishment he thinks of if it will ease his displeasure with me.

"Oh I will" he says standing. "I want you stripped and sitting on the couch in the fourth position."

"Yes, sir" I answer as he rises and enters the bedroom. I quickly strip out of my clothes and under wear and kneel on the cushion next to the one he just resided. I jump when I hear him heading back towards the living room, assuming the requested position. I leaned back on to the armrest of the couch and place my hands primly behind my head. I place the soles of my feet together and draw them upwards spreading my legs wide and providing Gio with the unfettered access that he enjoys.

"I have missed" he says honestly emerging from the room with a bowel of fruit. He sits next to me and I am painfully aware of his shirtless chest and snug fitting boxer briefs. He places the bowel in the space between my feet and him forcing me to widen my stance. "One leg on the floor another over the back of the couch" I do as he says and he quirks an eye brow at me.

"When did you get waxed?" he asks placing his hand on my left knee and running it slowly towards my core. "You may speak?"

"While in the UK" my voice shudders as he slips two of his fingers into me causing me arch up slightly. "I thought I would see you before having to come to Seattle."

"I had hoped so also, but your poor time management forced me to go without" he says glaring at me. He removes his fingers and grabs a strawberry returning his attention to the TV. His body is still facing the TV, but his hand ran the strawberry from my naval to my hooded clit. I shivered from the cold sensation. "Oh these were in the fridge" He says smirking while still facing forward.

He slowly rubbed the strawberry around my clit causing me to squirm. He stopped and cut his eyes towards me and I knew that I needed to stay still. He dips it lower gathering my juices on to the strawberry before inserting it into his mouth biting it in half.

"I like this better then whip cream" he purrs before reaching back towards the bowel for another piece of fruit. I lay there as he slowly eats half of the fruit and I am a ball of need, between each dip he circled my clit or inserts the fruit in just enough to leave me panting. "What do you want?" he asks turning his attention to me now that

 _To cum_ was on the tip of my tongue, but instead I look him in the eyes and say "to please you."

"Come please me" he says widening his legs. I quickly fall to my knees and crawl between his legs. I kneel with my head down and my hands palms down on top of my knees. He places his hand on my cheek and I lean into the warmth of his palm before looking into his eyes. They are usually a warm rich brown that captures me, but like every time we are in a scene they are black. Giovanni is the only dominant I have ever had, but after going to clubs with him and speaking to other submissives I know that his need for eye contact is rare.

"I love you so much" he says diving both his hands into my hair and massaging my scalp. He swipes his thumb across my lips and nods once before leaning back. I place my hand on the elastic of his boxer briefs pulling it down and he lifts his hips to help me. I watch as his hard shaft springs forth and my mouth salivate. I am not a poet, but if pushed I could write a sonnet about his penis, that is how much I love it. I think I may be more attached to it than he is.

I lick him from base to tip making sure to flick my tongue over the head as I make direct eye contact like he likes. I circle the head before taking it into my mouth and taking half of it down before relaxing my throat to take more. I breathe slowly through my nose as I move him in and out. He stretches me to my brink making it impossible to even use tongue stimulation. I learned quickly during my first three months of training how to please him orally.

"Stop" he pants pulling my head away. "On top" he orders and I climb onto the couch straddling his legs positioning him at my entrance. He grabs my head and holds my forehead on to his. "Who do you belong to?" he asks on a growl.

"You" I vow. I scream as he pushes me down while thrusting his hips up. Gio moves his hands from my head to my hips and force me to ride him hard and fast. He latches his mouth on to my right nipple; I place my hands on the back of the couch and throw my head back. "So close" I moan. I bounce on him faster surprised that he is allowing me to have so much control. My orgasm is so close I can taste it; I bounce harder and faster chasing after it.

"Who do you belong to?" he asks again biting into my breast this time.

"You, Giovanni only you" I swear in a deep moan. _A little more…_

"Stop" he orders forcing my hips to remain still. "Do you feel that frustration, the anger that is how I have felt for the past two weeks" he snarls glaring at me. "You belong to me" he says rubbing his thumb aggressively against my clit working me back up. "Your pleasure is mine to give or withhold" he says stopping again before I could orgasm.

"Please, master" I beg struggling against his hold.

"Are you going to displease me again?" he asks making me freeze.

"No, master" I whimper falling against his chest.

"Guidare il mio amore" he says smiling wickedly at me. He knows what he speaking Italian does to me. I ride him like he orders and I feel my insides scream for release every time I rise and fall. "Più forte mi amore" he groans and I know that he is more affected by this than he is letting on. Right when I was about to creep over the edge of pleasure he stills my hips and there is a knock on the door. "Entrare Kalvin" he yells and I stiffen. It isn't the first time he has allowed someone to see us in the middle of a scene; he had no shame of his body and took every opportunity he had to rid me of mine. I buried my face into his shoulder as Kalvin came fully into the living room.

"Your sister, brother, cousin and Marcelo have just reached the hotel Miss Grey" Kalvin informs me. "They will be in two suites directly beneath this one."

"Thank you Kalvin" Gio says pushing me slightly so I lean back. I briefly glance at Kalvin and as always he is looking straight ahead. "Ride" he whispers softly running his hand up my stomach. I snap my eyes back to his and he simply stares at me challengingly. I hesitantly place my hands behind me on his knees and grind my hips against him.

"May I be excused sir" Kalvin asks sound more bored than anything else. At first I felt bad that he was subjected to this, but Gio told me that he was a voyeur and did not mind the occasional show. Gio gave him a slight nod before leaning his head back smiling at me.

"Suck" he orders bringing two fingers to my lips that I bathe in my saliva. He removes his fingers from my lips and places them on my clit moving with quick precision. "I was going to with hold your pleasure, but you have pleased" he informs me pushing harder and rubbing faster. "So instead I will have you scream for me" he says giving me a smile that is borderline maniacal. "I will have you scream until your throat is raw and you pass out from the exhaustion." And scream I did…until the early morning rays crept into the suite as Gio carries me to bed with a satisfied smile on his face.

 _I have pleased him_ I think to myself as I fall in to a heavy sleep.


	3. Hamburger Meat

Guest: Google translating the words is a part of the fun…JK that was an over sight on my part will do better.

Other Guest: The title is a reflection on them both falling in love with Doms.

Other other Guest: This is in Gio's point of view just for you.

 **Giovanni**

I wake up satisfied realizing I have slept better last night than I have in the past seventeen days. I roll over and face the reason why. Chris is sprawled out naked on the bed the way she usually is. I can't hold back my smile seeing her splayed out like a starfish, a pretty sleeper she is not. I learned quickly that sleeping with her is like sleeping with a spider monkey and a king size bed is required unless I physically hold her in a spooning position. I glance at the clock only to see that it is seven in the morning.

I move the hair from her face and listen to her soft breathing. God I love this girl. She is everything I have ever wanted in a sub and she has surpassed my expectations as a girlfriend. In the nineteen months that we have been together I can honestly say I have never been happier. I never knew my mother; she gave me up for adoption the day I was born. The therapist I went to when I was a child said that affected my love map or whatever. I don't know about a map, but I do know it made me more obsessive and possessive over people I care about then others and there is no one I care about more than Chris. I fell right in to BDSM as soon as I discovered it in college; it spoke to me and Chris is the best sub I have ever had. She is my best friend, my confidant, my compass and at times my conscience.

I grew up in an orphanage in Tuscany where I met Marcelo, his parents died in a car accident when he was five and he was sent to live in the orphanage. For most of my life I had nothing, but Marcelo. We learned quickly that if you want anything you took it or someone else would. That philosophy is actually what made me the multimillionaire I am today. I never once felt bad about it, until what I wanted was my best friends girlfriends sixteen year old sister.

"Stop frowning up your face, you will get wrinkles" she grumbles pulling me away from thoughts. She is still sprawled out facing away from me.

"How do you know I am frowning, mi Tesoro (my treasure)?" I ask her. She turns over and her hair fans over her face, I brush it away and am met with her radiant smile.

"I can hear you thinking" she says her voice thick with sleep. "What are you thinking about?"

"You" I say caressing her face. "I have truly missed you."

"I missed you too" she says nuzzling into my hand.

"I had a different plan last night" I inform her. "I was going to withhold your pleasure, but I was just so damn happy to see you I lost my focus."

"I can't say that I am disappointed" she giggles. Her face falls and she looks down at my chest. "Are you still disappointed in me, master?" she asks. I roll on to my back and look at the ceiling. I feel myself slip into Dom mode as quickly as she went into sub mode.

"I understand that it wasn't your intention to worry me" I answer slowly. "Last night was enough" she sighs in relief. I place my hand on her chin, forcing her to look at me. "The next time you worry me like that I will cane you until you will not even think about sitting for a week."

"Yes, master" she says looking at me. We have a temporary master/slave power exchange, but a 24/7 dominant/submissive relationship. She is only required to call me master when we are in scene. She also uses it when she is in trouble or about to be in trouble.

"We have a little over four hours before you have to leave" I say slowly, running my fingers down her cheek. "Whom do you want to spend it with? Dom Gio or Nice Gio?"

"Whomever you wish, Master" she says diplomatically.

 _Oh how she pleases me…_

 **Christina**

"Master, please" I beg. Gio places his hands on the back of my shoulders forcing me face down into the mattress. My hands are tied behind my back and my back is arched at an impossible angle. I groan every time he slams into me. He is toying with me; he slowly slides out leaving only the head before slamming viciously back in.

"You said whomever I wish" he growls, pushing down harder onto my shoulders. "I…chose… Dom…take…it" each word is followed by a powerful thrust.

"Please, Master" I scream trying not to cum without permission.

"You can beg better than that" he teases continuing his torture. "Come on Pet, beg for me."

"Oh fuck" I groan cumming hard.

"Oh I think you just made my day, mi Tesoro" he laughs, pulling out. "I wanted so badly to finish what we started last night, but I had no reason, until you just came without permission."

"I tried my hardest" I groan making my excuses.

"Not hard enough I am afraid" he says untying my hands. "On your back."

I slowly obey and am not surprised to see him fully erect; this man has the stamina of a horse. I have learned to adapt over the past year, but I have never truly caught up.

"Master please" I beg closing my legs. "I have cum ten times in the last eleven hours, my vagina feels like hamburger meat."

"Hamburger meat?" he repeats smiling. "Well, I have to see this for myself."

I am too tired to fight him as he spreads my legs wide. "It's definitely red, but it bears no resemblance to ground beef to me" he says as he sticks two fingers inside. I hiss in discomfort.

"Master" I groan clasping my legs close. "I can't take anymore."

"Your pleasure is what?" he asks tapping my knee lightly.

"Yours to give and yours to withhold" I recite spreading my legs.

"Oh how you please me" he says before falling tongue first onto my clit. I arch my back crying out in a mixture of pleasure and agony.

 _What a morning…_

"Are you okay?" Mom asks sitting down next to me on the couch in the den.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You just seem tired" she says pulling my legs onto her lap. I wince with the forced movement causes my overused and very much abused muscles to move. "And you have not moved from this spot since you got home."

"It was a very tiring night" I answer honestly.

"Did you have fun?" she asks.

"Yeah, It was nice being with everyone" I say on a yawn. She looks at me with big eyes and her emotions are written all over her face. "No, not enough to stay."

"I didn't say anything" she says innocently. I arch my eyebrow. "Okay I was thinking it, but I wouldn't have asked."

"If you won't then I will" dad says entering the room. "Move back."

"That did not sound like asking" I sigh.

"I hate seeing you throw away your future."

"I am not throwing away my future" I argue. "I am following my dreams. The same way you did when you quit Harvard to start GEH."

"That was different" he says dismissively.

"How?" I argue. "You were nineteen, just like me. You moved out on your own, just like me. AND grandpa didn't support you, just like you are doing to me now."

"I do not support you?" he begins to yell. "Who's paying for your apartment, utilities, hell your metro card?"

"Christian" mom tries to rein him in.

"No Ana, enough is enough" he says pointing his finger at me. "You are not a child anymore so I will not coddle you. You have two choices; you can either come home and I will support you until you are able to support yourself or you can go back east and I will not."

"Christian!" mom exclaims and I can tell that she is as blindsided by this as I am.

"What is your decision?" he asks holding his hand up to stop mom.

"I choose…"


	4. TWENTY!

**Christina**

"I chose New York and I stormed out the room" I recount into my hot chocolate. "I was in my bedroom for nearly an hour before I decided to walk here."

"Well you are here now so just drink up and calm down" grandma Grace says moving my hair out of my face with her good hand.

"I just don't know how or why he thinks he can just control me" I grumble. "He never treated Phoebe like this; she got everything she wanted, while I had to beg for two years for a MetroCard."

"Well in his defense you don't really have the best since of direction" grandpa Carry adds. I glare at him. "But I understand what you are saying."

"So…" I begin looking at him from under my eyelashes. "Pap Pap, I was thinking that I could stay in New York and work towards my dream."

"I made the mistake of not supporting your father, but I will not do that again" he says shaking his head. "I believe in you and I know that you will succeed."

"That is great to hear" I say gaining confidence. "Because I was thinking that if I got more access to my trust fund, just a little bit, I could make it till I get a promotion. Or at least until I figure something else out."

"You don't get more access to your trust fund until your twenty-fifth birthday" he informs me matter-of-factly taking my next to last hope with him. "It is a tier system, you know that."

"But… You still have the educational trust my parents set up for you" grandma Grace says slowly. "It isn't much compared to the one your father has set up, but it should be enough to float you for a couple of years."

"Grace I don't think that we should…" he begins. I pull out my best sad face, the one I usually reserve for extreme circumstances. Every girl knows the face; your lip quiver and your eyes water. It is a physical representation of _I need you so much._ "Your father is going to kill us" he sighs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks pushing me to arm's length.

"I am surer than I have ever been in my nineteen years of life" I say honestly. "This is what I want."

"Okay" he says pulling out his phone and heading to his study.

"I am going to call your parents and let them know that you are here, go up to your father's room and get some rest" grandma says patting my hands before also leaving the kitchen. I finish off my hot chocolate and head upstairs. I lay on the bed, pulling out my phone ignoring all of the missed calls from mom, Phoebe and Teddy and instead silence it. I allowe the sleep that I was deprived of the night before claim me.

 _Tomorrow will be better_

"I said hold your hands higher" Gio growls slapping my outstretched palms with the bamboo stick. It is a little over two feet long and an inch thick, I HATE IT. "Count aloud" he yells.

"Eight" I force through clinched teeth. This continues until my palms are bright red and I am on the brink of safe wording.

"Now" he says calmly taking a step back. "Explain to me why I had to hear from Marcelo that you left your parent's house without protection."

"I fell asleep" I say lowly earning another strike. "Twenty!"

"Is it me?" he asks. He places his finger under my chin raising my face to look at him. I see more hurt than anger and that twists my guts. "Have I not proven myself as someone you could rely on?"

"No, Giovanni that isn't it" I say honestly; the last thing I want is for Gio to think I don't trust him because I do. He doesn't need a sub right now, what he needs is to know that I, Christina the woman, trust him implicitly. "I was on foot and your hotel was too far away…"

"You could have called" he interjects. "I would have come no matter the distance or the time."

"I knew if I had called you I would have broken down and that isn't what I needed" I say firmly. "I needed to get things together on my own."

"What things?" he asks harshly.

"Everything dad was taking care of" I explain. "The rent, MetroCard, utilities and credit cards. I have to take care of all that on my own now and figure out a way to continue to pay Rodger's salary. Before you say it I know you would have done all of that for me, but that isn't what I want. I want to stand on my own two feet, solve my own problem and then come to you. I wanted you to be proud of me not pity me." He grabs my face and kisses me forcefully.

"I would never pity you" he says emphatically. "You moved across the country at the age of fifteen, changed career paths, mastered an instrument in months that it usually takes people a life time and you have quickly become fluent in Italian. You are the most amazing person I know."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it, any of it, without you" I say dejectedly. "I wanted to do _this_ on my own."

"You are my best friend, my submissive and mi Tesoro" he says. He places his hands under my arms and hoists me high into the air before standing me onto my feet. "I am supposed to be the one you come to. You say I need to work on telling you my feeling well here it goes; it makes me feel like less of a Dom for you to have to go through things without me, like I can't provide for you."

"Of course you can provide for me" I say wrapping my arms around his neck ignoring the sting as I clasp my hands together. "You take wonderful care of me and I am sorry for not involving you in my decision making."

"This has been a long month" he says on a sigh and I nod my head in agreement. "I have had to punish you too many times this week."

"I blame it on the perpetual darkness of Seattle" I say grinning. "We should leave before it causes anymore problems."

"Oh of course" he teases me. "We will leave immediately; I don't think my arm can take any work."

 **Christian**

"What do you mean she isn't there anymore?" I ask calmly into the phone. On the inside I am angry, but I would never yell at my mother.

"I mean just that she is not here" she says gently. "She left this morning; she said she was going to see a friend."

"What friend? She doesn't have any friends" I growl into the receiver.

"I don't know Christian" she says lamely.

"I will talk to you later" I say evenly before hanging up and yelling for Taylor.

"Sir?" he asks appearing in my office.

"Where is Christina?"

"At your parents' house" he says slowly as if talking to a child.

"According to my mother she is not" I say through gritted teeth. "She took off this morning to God knows where. Track her phone and why isn't Rodger with her?"

"Ana was adamant that we gave her space after last night. He followed her to your parents' house and after ensuring that she was staying the night he returned here."

"ANA" I bellow as I leave my office.

"Yes Christian" she answers calmly from the kitchen. I notice Phoebe and Marco sitting at the table eating breakfast, but continue on my mission to me wife.

"Why did you pull Rodger off of Christina?"

"Because after your little 'talk' last night I thought she could use some alone time" she explains glaring at me.

"Well now our daughter is missing" I inform her.

"No she isn't she is on her way back to New York" Phoebe answers matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?"

"She is flying back with Giovanni" Marcelo answers. "He informed me twenty minutes ago."

"Taylor…" I begin.

"Rodger will be an hour behind, but we can use a temporary CPO until he can get out there" he adds already opening his phone as I run my fingers through my hair before tugging it.

 _That girl is going to be the reason I go bald…_


	5. First Kiss

**I know I have been gone for a minute. I started these stories when I was unemployeed and had nothing, but time. Now I have gotten a job, lost said job and am looking again :(. I will continue with the stories, I even have a new one in the making. Patience and loyalty that is all I ask!**

 **Christina**

 _Flashback (2 years)_

"Thanks for dropping me off" I say to Gio as I rest my back against my front door.

"Are you not going to let me in?" he asks with a smirk.

"I don't think that is proper first date behavior" I say nervously pulling on the hem of my dress.

"Vero (true)" he says taking a step back. "Marcelo told me to be on my best behavior with you."

"Wait, you told Marcelo?" I ask slightly panicked. He nods slowly. "Does Phoebe know?"

"No we felt it was best if she wasn't informed until we figured out what this is" he says motioning his finger between us.

"And what is this?" I regret asking the moment the words leave my mouth.

"I was hoping that this is just the beginning" he says leaning into my space again. My heart begins to race and my breathing becomes uneven.

"I am seventeen" I all, but yell at him.

"I know" he says taking a step closer. I retreat.

"I am a virgin" I say in a whisper. At this he stops short before staring at me intently.

"I know" he says looking angry. "I wasn't going to approach you. I was going to let you be. Allow you to have a normal sweet life with one of those boring boys in your school; I was going to settle for being you friend, but I couldn't. Every time I checked in on you for Marcelo my affection for grew deeper and deeper to the point where my heart and my mind were at war and keeping my hands to myself was becoming impossible." At this he wraps a piece of hair around his finger and pulls me closer to him.

"Wow…" I say clearing my throat. "Um I the same feel" I croak. _Who are you Yoda?! So freaking embarrassing._

"That right there is what I am talking about" he chuckles. "Kiss me" he requests staring directly into my eyes. I draw my lip into my mouth and bite hard, breaking eye contact. I feel his finger under my chin forcing my eyes back up to his.

"Look at me" he demands. "Kiss me" this time it is more of an order. I hesitate before closing the few inches of distance between us. I maintain eye contact place my hands on his chest, slowly raising to the balls of my feet and I slowly place my lips on his. I apply bare minimum pressure to classify it as a kiss, but it is all I ever wanted. I pull back slowly and can't wipe the smile off my face.

"Was that your first kiss" he asks caressing my cheek. I nod and his smile resembles mine. "Not bad, but I was thinking more like this…"

"What are you thinking about?" Gio asks as we lay on the bed in the rear cabin of the plane.

"Our first kiss" I say placing my chin on his chest so I could look up at him.

"I preferred our second kiss" he says rubbing his hand up my bare back. "Even though you tried to bite off my tongue."

"It was in my mouth" I say rising up slightly. "I had no frame of reference for that sort of stuff and you were so aggressive."

"I had to teach you right the first time" says arrogantly. "You earned you first punishment that night." I furrow my brow not remembering being punished. "I did not ask you out again for ten days."

"Is that why you took so long?" I ask incredulously. "I was so worried I nearly went crazy. I got my first A minus because of that."

"Oh no, not an A minus" he mocks and I pout. "I kid. I loved how serious you were about school."

"I cannot believe it took me so long to realize you were a dominant" I say slightly shaking my head. "Looking back it all makes sense. You were always referencing spanking me, wanting to tie me up, trapping me against walls…"

"And cars" he adds.

"Let's not forget doors" I add laughing lightly. "Gosh the doors are the worst. The knobs always digs into my back."

"I love the bruises that they cause" he says slowly running his hand up and down my back. "I loved how you opened up slowly to the idea of being a submissive, _my_ submissive." He rolled us until I was underneath him pinned to the mattress.

"You blossomed under my tutelage like a flower in the spring and I enjoyed every ounce of nectar it produced" he moans latching onto my right nipple.

"Gio" I moan out purposefully, welcoming the stinging bite on my breast it earns me. "Master" I correct myself smiling.

"Do not test my patience" he growls leaning down and capture my bottom lip with his teeth. He bites firmly before releasing it. "I said that I do not wish to punish you, not that I will not."

"Yes Master, sorry Master" I say attempting to appear coy and remorseful. He wraps his free hand around my neck and his lips next to my ear.

"When you are trapped underneath me with my hand around your neck what do you call me?" he asks squeezing firmly.

"Everything" I whimper feeling the need and excitement pushes pass my soreness.

"Why?" he asks nibbling on my ear lobe.

"Because you are…" I rasp feeling the light headed. "My everything" I moan as he loosens his hand.

"Mr. Romano" the stewardess calls through the door. "Mr. Paulo is on the phone."

"I will take it in here" he says letting go of my hands and grabbing my phone. "Yes?" he answers tightening his grip on my throat. "I am with Chris we are headed back to New York… No I am busy… How many thousands?...No, I will make the time, but if I am cutting my vacation short so is everyone. I want the whole team up and in Boston by tomorrow."

"When do you have to be back to work?" he asks stroking my throat now.

"Monday" answer honestly.

"I have to go to Boston for the weekend" he says plainly before he picks up the phone and calls the pilot. "Change of plans we are headed towards Boston."

"I didn't say yes" I tease. He slowly clasps my fingers between his and pushes my hands into the mattress.

"I am not asking" he says firmly before covering me with his body.

"Well when you put it that way, I would love to accompany you" I laugh.

 _This is going to be an amazing weekend._


	6. Help Me Please

**Suzecues: I said in the first chapter the Gio is seven years older so at the time he is 24. I know that seems like a lot since she is very sheltered, but I also felt any younger and he would not have been a fully seasoned Dom nor mentally ready for someone as gifted as Christina. When I write her I think of her as rising above her fear of her father and family's expectations through her act of submission to Gio. As if her submission gives her the strength.**

 **Hey guys, I updated this story in the wrong place 😐😑😑😑 Sorry about that, but my plea for suggestions still stands and any help would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Christina**

"Let's go see the Liberty Bell" I offer walking into the office Giovanni has been holed up in since we landed.

"I do not have time mi amore (my love)" he says removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "And plus the Liberty Bell is in Philadelphia."

"Then let's go to that park we passed on the way in" I say walking around his desk. I kneel at his feet to display my submission despite my demands.

"Let's eat" he says opening a menu effectively silencing me. I squirm in my spot with all of my pent up energy. Inactivity has been my enemy since I was a child, my parents always made sure I were busy; foreign language lessons, sports, martial arts, and daily music lessons. It was my life for so long that now I cannot bear to go an hour without something to do and thanks to Gio that is what I have been doing for the past three hours since we landed.

"Sit still, pet" he orders calmly. It is at that moment that I realize this is what he wanted, me frustrated. _Well, mission accomplished._ I sigh deeply trying to force my body to stay still. He takes his time reading the menu and placing our order.

"I am going crazy" I complain as his phone rings.

"Hold that thought" he says stroking my cheek and answering his phone. "Marcelo…I am in Boston handling the business at the new restaurant…when did he leave?... No, thanks for the heads up."

"Where is your cellphone?" Gio asks his grip on my face turning less affectionate and more dominant.

"It is charging in the bedroom" I answer honestly. My body becomes excited as it always does when he uses his Dom voice.

"Your family has been trying to call you" he informs me rising and helping me stand. "Your father is on his way here now."

"What are we going to do?" I ask slightly panicked.

"We will tell him the truth" he says matter of factly.

"Have you been smoking crack?" I sputter. "We cannot tell my father that I am seeing a twenty-six year old man."

"First off, you are not seeing a twenty-six year old man you are _dating_ him" he says stressing the word dating. "Secondly, you are right, I am twenty-six years old which means I am too old for these games Christina. It made sense when you were seventeen and I was understanding when you were eighteen, but now I am over it. I do not want to hide anymore."

"But…" I protest.

"No, buts" he orders walking out of his office. I take a deep breathe ad follow after him.

 **This is short I know, but I need help/suggestions for where to go with this. I know I want Christian to confront them, but IDK how or what they will say. This is why it has taken me so long to update this story. Any and all suggestions are appreciated.**


	7. You Are Mine

**I want to thank everyone for the feedback and reviews. I have taken all of your advice and came up with my preferred direction for Christina. Please fav, follow and review.**

 **Christina**

I know Giovanni thinks that telling the truth is what's best, but I don't think he understands what that means. He has seen the hoops my father made Marcelo jump through to date Phoebe and she was twenty-three and they only had to face an eighteen month age difference. I can't imagine the test dad will put Gio through and with both of their dominant personalities I don't know how long he will be willing to put up with it.

 _What if Gio thinks I am not worth the hassle? What if he leaves me?_ The thought breaks my heart, but I do come with a lot of baggage; first it was my age, then school and my anxiety. _Who wants to deal with all of that?_ The more I think about it the more I feel my anxiety rising; bile rises from my stomach and the lights seems too bright. Every attack reminds me of when I first learned of my disorder,

"John she hasn't spoken in two months it has never lasted this long" daddy says as he paces back and forth. We are in Flynn's office, he has been threatening to bring me here all week, but I didn't really think he would.

"Christian" John says on a sigh. "Sit down, your pacing isn't going to make her speak" John urges and he is right. I have been trying to talk to my dad eve since I got the news, but I can't say it. People, including dad, try to trivialize it, but it isn't simply a choice it becomes physically painful for me to speak. "Christina, would it be easier for you if your dad left?" I see dad glare at Dr. Flynn out of the corner of my eye. I know that he wants to stay, but I nod my head. I purposefully avoid eye contact with him as he huffs and leaves the room.

"Whenever you are comfortable" John prompts after a few minutes have passed. I pull the crumpled up letter out of my pocket and sit it on the coffee table between us. Dr. Flynn arches his eyebrow as he reaches for the paper and reads it.

"You got accepted to Julliard" he says excitedly.

"This is great news" I shake my head.

"Not great news?" he asks. I shake my head again. "I am going to need more than this Christina."

"It hurts" I say slowly.

"What hurts?"

"When I have to talk to him, it hurts" I admit.

"Your father?" he asks and I nod. "Because of the letter?"

"He wants me to study here and intern with the Seattle Orchestra" I explain. "It's all he has talked about since I entered SAAS. It is the plan."

"But it isn't your plan?" Dr. Flynn asks leaning in.

"I feel like I am missing something" I say rubbing my chest. "Like I am walking through life and everyone else knows what they are doing and who they are except for me."

"Christina" Dr. Flynn says slowly. "You are fourteen you do not have to have your life figured out."

"Not all of it, but definitely some of it" I refute. "Two months ago, after my concert, a guest asked me what my favorite arrangement is and I looked to dad. I literally could not think of a single arrangement. I have played hundreds, but I could not form my own thought."

"Is that why you stopped talking?" he asks writing something down.

"I stopped talking because it hurts" I say. "Every time I start to talk it hurts."

"Hurts?" he asks as he pauses.

"My throat tightens and I feel like I can't breathe" I admit.

"How long has this been happening?" John asks looking at me seriously.

"It has always happened to a certain extent" I inform him. "Before concerts or oral reports, but recently it has been all the time."

I am pulled out of my flashback by Gio's voice from across the room.

"Pet" Gio barks from his seat on the couch. My whole body relaxes and I avert my eyes to the floor. "Kneel" he says softly pointing to a spot near his feet. I kneel and wait for his next order, but it doesn't come instead he runs his fingers through my hair and across my cheek. He places his finger under my chin and forces me to look at him.

"Talk to me" he demands softly. I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head resting my cheek against his knee. "Take your time, gather your thoughts." That is one of the many reasons why I love him, he knows me in and out and he accepts me. When I feel over whelmed or unsure I fall into bouts of selective mutism. They use to happen all the time when I was younger and got worse when I entered high school, but have stopped since I began my training with Gio. Being his submissive takes away all indecision. He helps me focus and feel more in control of my problems.

"What if you can't put up with my dad and leave?" I ask honestly. "Who will I be then?"

"You are mine" he growls grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. "You will always be mine. There is nothing that your father can say or do that will ever make me stop you from being mine."

"But what if…"

"No if's" he demands pulling me off the floor and into his lap. "If the tattoo on your hip wasn't enough to prove it I will get one on your forehead."

"But…" I begin and my world is quickly turned upside down. Gio pulls my dress over my head and my panties down.

"I am going to spank you and you will be silent" he says. After twelve consecutive swats I am set right and placed on the floor. "What do you have to tell me?"

"I am yours, I will always be yours" I declare rubbing my behind as I kneel at his feet. I bolt to my feet hearing a knock at the door.

 _My father is here…_


	8. Room Service

**I have found a job which is in my field, but as such I rarely have time to write** **I even work on weekends. Hopefully things will calm down and I can develop a schedule that allows me free time to crank these puppies out, but until then I ask for patience and understanding. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that you guys are enjoying the musings of my inner thoughts! Thank you for all of the love and constructive criticism! Please continue to FAV, FOLLOW, and REVIEW!**

 **Christina**

"It was just room service" Gio says wheeling in a cart with our lunch. I take a deep sigh and pull up my panties. "He will be here soon, though."

"It changes nothing" I say more for myself than for him.

"It changes nothing" he says standing in front of me. "I love you" he whispers into my hair as he folds me into his arms.

"I love you too" I say into his chest allowing his scent to wash over me.

"Let's eat" he says guiding us towards the table. I sit in the chair he pulls out for me as he organizes the food placing a plate filled with French toast, strawberries and bananas. I smile at him for ordering my favorite. He moves his seat so we are next to each other; he places his hand on my thigh and rubs it with his thumb. I arch my brow at his sub sandwich.

"I thought you only had lunch free?" I ask mid bite remembering our conversation from earlier.

"I cleared the rest of the afternoon" he says as if he isn't here due to an emergency at one of his restaurants. "This is more important, _you_ are more important." I blush and return back to my food. He holds a piece of toast with strawberry jam to my lips. I bite tentatively.

"How was London?" he asks softly. I look at him and sigh. "That bad?"

"Worse" I admit. "The she-devil had me running all around the entire city for two weeks doing grunt work. I thought once the internship was over things would get better, but she is a psychopath who enjoys to see me on the brink of tears."

"Did you cry?"

"Nope, not once" I say with a smile.

"That's my girl" he says with pride squeezing my leg. "I know that made her mad."

"Oh she was livid, but I kept smiling, nodding and working hard so she couldn't actually complain" I say preening under his praise.

"She is an amazing producer, you will learn a lot under her if you survive her" I nod my agreement. "Have you spoken to any engineers about collaborating with you?"

"I am basically persona non grata until her majesty deems me fit to do more than coffee runs" I sulk. "I have so many instrumentals in my mind its crazy and no one get to hear them."

"You will have your time" he declares. "In the meantime pay your dues and learn as much as you can. If that doesn't work I will buy the company for you."

"You are such a provider" I jest feeding him some of my French toast. He blanches before swallowing and grimacing at me. "Too much syrup?"

"Too much everything" he says taking a sip of his water.

"They forgot my coffee" he says furrowing his brow. "I will order another" he says lifting the phone to dial room service

"Decaf only Giovanni" I remind him. He scowls at me, but places an order for decaf coffee to be brought up. "The doctor says that is why you have been rolling in your sleep."

"Am I the Dom or are you?" he asks moving his hand from my thigh to rub the back of my neck.

"I am your willing and loving submissive master" I say averting my eyes downward before peeking up at him. "And as such it is my job to take care of you" I say pecking him on his cheek.

"Topping from the bottom, huh?" he asks.

"Only when it comes to your health" I declare not budging on my stance. Gio has been restless ever since their company went public five months ago. It has led to some very intense scenes in the play room, but he hasn't been sleeping well even with me there; the doctor said the combination of stress and caffeine may be the culprit so I have been monitoring him closely.

"I am fine" he urges rolling his eyes at me. "If this is how you are before we get married I will have to invest in a concierge doctor."

He laughs lightly, but I am still stuck on the marriage part.

"Married?" I ask timidly.

"Yes, married" he says arching his brow at me. "I can think of nothing more pleasing than tattooing your ring finger before placing my ring on it."

"We have never really discussed marriage before" I say slowly.

"It is the natural progression of a male/female relationship" he says plainly.

"But not always dom/sub" I counter.

"A simple ownership ceremony will not be enough for me" he admits shaking his head. "I want to own you in every way possible and as such hand you ownership of me. Let's tie ourselves to each other for as long as we both shall live."

"Are you proposing to me?" I squeak.

"I guess" he says squinting before nodding his head in the affirmative. "I was going to ask your fathers permission followed by flying somewhere heartbreakingly romantic and getting on one knee, but this gets me the same ending."

"I want the heartbreakingly romantic" I whine. He perches his lip before taking a sip of water, he pulls back smirking. "Are you teasing me?"

"Of course I am" he laughs. "I will give you the proposal you deserve when the time is right."

"And when will that be?" I ask innocently.

"Nice try, but you know how I feel about delayed gratification" he says returning to his sandwich. "Eat mi amore (my love)."

I eat slowly trying to process everything we have spoken about. There is a firm knock at the door. I jump nearly falling out of my chair.

"It is my coffee Tesoro (treasure)." I nod standing on shaky legs to get the door. I sigh in relief seeing the bell hop holding a silver tray through the peep hole. I open the door smiling kindly at the young man on the other side. I take the tray and sit it in the room turning to get his tip out of Gio's wallet. As I turn around to hand it to him I see my mom, dad, Phoebe and Marcello standing behind him in the door way.

"Thank you" I whisper handing him the money.

"Mi Tesoro, return to finish your food" Giovanni calls. I tense, noting the tightening of my father's jaw at his term of endearment

"Ciao sorellina (Hello little sister)" Marcelo offers moving to kiss me on my cheeks. Marcello never takes anything seriously. I watch numbly as my family file into our suite. "Polpetto (meatball)!" he screams seeing Gio. I laugh despite my anxiety as Marcello uses his nick name for Gio from his chubby child hood years.

"Are you sharing a room with him?" dad asks deceptively calm.

"I am sure there is more than one bedroom in this suite" Phoebe adds dragging me in behind her. "Lie if you want to live" she whispers fiercely before moving to Marcelo's side. _Fat chance._

"Let's all get more comfortable" I offer inviting them in.

"How comfortable are you here?" dad asks moving into the Livingroom, but not sitting like everyone else. Mom sits quietly on the couch that I was spanked on earlier. _Awkward_. Phoebe and Marcelo sit at the table finishing our left over breakfast. Giovanni stands in front of the table seeming unbothered by my father's question and his infamous glare. I look between them as I stand awkwardly in the middle of the room unsure of what I should do or say or be or…

"Chris" Gio says firmly. I meet his eyes hoping he can't see my anxiety rising. I know he has when his eyes soften before steeling; he is in Dom mode. It's so minuscule that I don't think anyone, but I and Marcello because we know him so well. My submission to his role change is as instantaneous as his adoption. I still my fidgeting hands placing them at my sides as I face him fully meeting his eyes. His stare fills me with the peace and security it always does. He points to the spot on his right and I am standing there before my mind even makes the conscious decision to move my legs. I stare up at him believing in him to take sooth and remove all of my worries.

"Mr. Grey, I acknowledge that you are at a disadvantage here wish can be slightly discomforting, but I hope you will allow me the chance to explain why your daughter is the single most important thing in my life" Gio says placing a stray piece of hair behind my ear. Dad opens his mouth to speak, but mom cuts him off rising to here feet with wide eyes.

"Christina, are you his submissive?" mom croaks eying me with worry in her eyes.


	9. Why Are You Being Punished?

**Okay here we go by popular demand (and by demand I am taking about you bookworm125 lol jk). This is slightly long lemony chapter for you guys to make up for my absence.**

 **Thank all of you who have taken a liking to my stories and PLEASE continue to Fav, Follow and review!**

 **Christina**

He was improvising; it was obvious by the extra-large yoga ball he ordered me to get from the hotels gym. The yoga ball stretches my legs painfully wide, but allows the sybian, that Gio has balanced precariously on top of it, unlimited access to his pussy. My arms stretch over my head secured firmly to the bed post behind me causing me to arch my breast forward and press my clit firmly on the vibrating pad of the sybian. The thrusting and vibrating dildo he has attached to it doesn't help. I feel my juices leaking out drenching the sybian, the yoga ball and the towels Gio placed on the floor under them.

"It has been five minutes" he informs me softly. He has been circling me with the violet wand in his hand, sending sweet volts of electricity through me once every five minutes. He has used it to draw designs over half my body. His placement has been so erratic I can't anticipate where he will place it next; I can only brace myself and wait for it to make contact with my sweaty hypersensitive skin. He uses the neon orange tongue electrode to make a trail from my collar bone to my nipple. My legs shake uncontrollably as I pull on my bindings trying to stop at least one of the many sensations running through my body. "Uhn uhn" he admonishes placing his hand on my shoulder and pushing down firmly. My legs shake uncontrollably making it painful to hold off my orgasm.

"You can stop this by answering my question" he offers rubbing my back. He moves behind me towards the bed and returns with a flogger covered in fur. He begins, without hesitation, to rain down firm strikes on to my breast. "It has been five minutes" he says placing the wand directly on my clit. I convulse yelling "pineapples" signifying I was nearing my breaking point. The vibration lessens and the electrode is removed.

"Answer my question and this will all stop" he says squatting in front of me. "Why are you being punished?"

I rack my brain trying to think of everything that took place six hours ago.

" _Christina, are you his submissive?" my mom asks surprising the taste out of my mouth, but I work to keep it off of my face._

" _What is a submissive?" I ask squinting at her._

" _Anastasia?" dad cautions moving towards her._

" _Christian, look at her earrings" he argues pointing at me._

" _These?" I ask touching my slave bell earrings. "I got these at a farmers market in the village" LIES. "I thought they were cute and bought them for myself" MORE LIES. The platinum silver earring dangling from my ears were a gift from Giovanni when I mastered the art of kneeling without sounding any of the bells on my slave's belt._

"Because I denied Master in front of my family" I grit out rising on the tips of my toes to relieve the pressure.

"Do you think I care about that?" he asks pushing me back down and increasing the vibration. "I never expected you to tell your parents that you are my submissive. It is no one's business, but ours."

"Then I don't know" I whimper.

"Think" he grits out placing the wand on my inner thigh.

"Pet, answer my question and I will let you cum on my tongue" he says squatting in front of me. "Do you want that? Do you want to cum on your Master's tongue?" I nod my head viciously. "Why are you being punished?"

" _What is a submissive?" Phoebe asks._

" _It is like a woman who submits her to a man sexually" Marcello informs her._

" _Why would anyone do that?" Phoebe asks frowning her nose._

" _It's about trust" he explains._

" _Mom, how do you know what that is?" Phoebe asks turning to look at our parents with suspicion._

" _That's not the point, the point is Christina will be returning with us" dad interrupts thankfully changing the subject. Wait… what did he just say?_

" _I am afraid that is not possible Mr. Grey" Gio says calmly. He takes my hand in his and guides me back to the table. "Finish eating mi amore." I begin to protest, turning around to see thee anger growing in my dad's eyes. Gio nods his head to the seat he's pulled out and I sit. He kisses the top of my head._

" _Mr. and Mrs. Grey, please sit" he says motioning to the couch before sitting in an arm chair across from it close to the table._

" _As I mentioned before I understand this can be very disconcerting…" he starts._

" _Let's cut the bullshit" dad says interrupting him. He remains standing and stops mom when she begins to sit. "What does a twenty-six year old man want with my nineteen year-old daughter?"_

" _I will be twenty in four months" I grumble._

" _And he will be twenty-seven in six" dad argues causing me to spin to face him. "Did you truly think I would not do my research on a man who placed my daughter on a plane and flew her across the country?"_

" _He didn't place me I walked on" I say defending him._

" _Silenzio Tesoro (be quiet treasure)" Gio says. He turns his head slightly and says "eat." I turn back to the table and fight off the frown forming from his slight reprimand._

" _Did he just tell her to shut up?" Phoebe stage whispers._

" _More like be quiet" Marcello insists._

" _I do not need my woman to fight my battles. I can justify my actions very easily" Giovanni says placing his ankle over his knee. "I love her. It was never my intention to fall in love with anyone, especially not the sixteen year old sister of my best friend's girlfriend, but this is where we are."_

" _She is too young to fully understand what love is" dad argues dismissing me the way he always has._

" _You underestimate her" Gio retorts calmly. "I have known her for slightly over four years and in that time I have found her to be very aware of herself and her wants."_

" _We are not trying to say she is incompetent, just young" mom inserts. "Her age and the speed in which she finished school impacts her ability to acknowledge the severity of entering a relationship of this magnitude. It has nothing to do with Christina's mind, but everything to do with her development."_

" _I am developing fine" I say turning around again. I hate when they talk about me as if I am not here. Gio uses two fingers to wipe his brow and I turn around. To an outsider it is a simple fidget, but to me it is a sign that I have two strikes._

" _When I first met Christina she was fifteen and a life size doll" Gio harps. "She went where she was told and did what she was told; never spoke back, never questioned the directions given no matter the source. She wasn't living her best life."_

" _Do not sit there and presume you know more about my daughter than I do" dad gripes._

" _I would never undermine you position as her father by insinuating I know what is best for Christina" Gio says diplomatically. I see my dad relax minutely. "I am saying that Christina knows what is best for herself I simply listen and facilitate where I can."_

" _I knew we should have never allowed her to attend that school" dad emotes._

" _That right there is the problem dad" Phoebes says surprising me. "Juilliard was Christina's dream school, but you never acknowledged that. You were so focused on your plan for her life that you didn't realize that she was the one living it and doing so unhappily."_

" _I have provided all of my children with every opportunity possible to follow their dreams" dad argues affronted._

"I am not saying you didn't" she urges. " _You lucked out with Teddy and I we never had a problem with you planning and executing our futures, but you didn't listen to Christina, none of us did." I stare at her across the table. "Don't look at me like that, it's your fault too. You should have spoken up more."_

" _We won't get anywhere by passing blame" Marcello reasons._

" _Where does that leave us then?" I ask not looking towards our parents._

" _I don't like this" dad says._

" _It isn't about liking it it's about respecting it and me" I whisper._

" _I don't respect you?" dad asks. "I have protected you your whole life. From the day you were born you were scared of everything loud noises, soft noises, shadows, candles and everything in between. Always one step away from a panic attack and I was there to stop it, I had to be there to stop it. You are my little girl I had to protect you even if it was from yourself."_

" _I am not that scared child anymore" I insist standing._

" _She needs you to acknowledge her strength" Gio says clutching my hand. "All she wants is for you to acknowledge and accept her new strength and allow her to utilize the power that comes from it."_

" _Maybe a change of scenery is in order" Marcello offers. "This hotel room is a little too… intimate, for a meet the parents."_

" _Yes, I think you are right" mom says rubbing dad's shoulders. "Christian, didn't you mention something about a restaurant you wanted to try?"_

" _Mangiamo" dad mumbles off handedly never taking his eyes off me._

" _That is one of yours right Giovanni?" Phoebe asks._

" _Si sorelina" he replies taking out his phone and heading to the bedroom. "I will make sure there is a private room available for us."_

" _We have a suite here one floor down how about we get refreshed and meet in the lobby in an hour" mom insists trying to usher everyone to the door. Dad moves towards me and embraces me in a tight hug. It feels like he is trying to hold on for dear life._

" _We will talk later" dad says before leaving our suite. I fall in to the chair behind me scrubbing my hand against my face. I needed some fresh air so I gathered my coat and hat and left the room… without telling Gio or taking Roger… I left the room._

"Master is punishing me for leaving our suite without permission" I answer him finally understanding his motives.

"Exactly" he says softly and the vibrations continue. "You left the safety of or sui

"But… you didn't… oh god… say anything" I whine feeling the too familiar shake in my legs as the vibrations increase. He hadn't said anything all night. He came down stairs with my scarf and hat and we road to the restaurant, met my family and had a surprisingly good night. I returned to the suite to find the sybian, yoga ball and silk ties waiting for me.

"How many times do I have to remind you of your safety?" he asks as he circles me with the violet wand in his hand. "Maybe tonight's lesson will be what you need" says pressing the wand directly on to my clit. I cum harder than I ever have in my life, making noises I know border on the wrong side of animalistic before darkness over comes me.


	10. Never Again

**A small chapter to hole you guys over. I have not given up or forgotten. Please fave follow and review!**

 **Gio**

I watch her as she sleeps, constantly adjusting the sheets around her. I barely caught her when she fell forward limply off the ball. I rushed to undo her binds cursing myself for pushing her too hard. I shake my head feeling a deep sense of guilt. I punished her in anger, something I promised her I would never do.

When I came back into the living room and saw she was gone my heart dropped. Her scarf and hat sat on the table next to the door, but her coat was missing off the hook. I called Roger praying that he knew where she was.

" _According to the hotels cameras she left the room two minutes ago heading towards the lobby" Roger informs me. "Would you like me to intercept her?"_

" _No, Roger I will get her" I tell him putting on my coat and grabbing her hat and scarf. "Pull the car around front and coordinate with the Grey's security to ensure that tonight and tomorrow goes seamlessly."_

" _Yes, Sir" he says before I disconnect._

Chris starts to stir in bed pulling me back to the present. I cringe as she winces while turning over. A smile breaks out over her face as she looks up at me before turning into a frown. She reaches up her hand caressing my cheek.

"Why are you making such a sad face?" she asks softly. She swipes her thumb across my lips as if she is trying to wipe away my frown.

"I punished you in anger" I admit. "I should have never…"

"Giovani, if you had taken things too far I would have called 'Cherry'" she justifies, but it does nothing to ease the guilt wrapped like a fist around my heart. I kiss her palm. "As your Dom it is your responsibility to punish me when I break the rules that I agreed to. Do not apologize for that."

"I thought you would be angry with me" I tell her.

"Gio, I came so hard I passed out" she purrs biting her lip. "I slept like the dead and then I woke up with the man I love laying in the bed next to me, I am great. What did you tell me when we first started out" she asks steepling her fingers. "'Pet, do not dwell on the punishment, but the lesson it ties to.'"

I kiss her hard on the lips grateful for the love and compassion she possesses.

"Thank you for trusting in me" I say ardently swearing to myself to never misuse that trust again.

"I love you" she says honestly moving to get out of bed. I watch as she stands on shaky legs for a moment, I move towards her to assist, but she holds up her hand before moving towards the bathroom. "I got it."

I sit on the bed once she fully enters the bathroom and try to calm my erratic heart. I would never say it out loud, but I had feared I'd pushed her too far. I have always pushed her boundaries, like any dominant worth their title. I want her to discover the deepest parts of her know her mind and to trust me with it, but last night I thought I had gone too far.

 _Never again…_


End file.
